Crash Bandicoot
Summary Crash Bandicoot is the titular protagonist of the eponymous series. He was genetically engineered through the use of Doctor Neo Cortex and Doctor Nitrus Brio's Evolvo-Ray, but managed to resist off Cortex Vortex's mind control. Before escaping from Cortex's island fortress, Crash became romantically attached to a female bandicoot named Tawna, who was another one of Cortex's experiments. Crash's separation from Tawna at the hands of Cortex serves as the primary root of Crash's antagonisation of Cortex. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; the few English words he is capable of speaking include "Whoa!" (which he often exclaims upon being physically harmed), "Nina" and "pancakes". To the ire of his friend Crunch, but the amusement of his sister Coco, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | Unknown, possibly 5-B Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (with Aku Aku), Expert Close Combat Fighter, Resistance to Mind Control, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Expert Marksman, Spin Attack, Double Jump, Invisibility (with invisibility crate and invisibility power-up from Crash Team Racing and Nitro Kart), Forcefield Creation (with power shields), Explosion Manipulation (with bowling bombs, missiles, TNT crates and Nitro crates), Air Manipulation (with tornado tops), Time Manipulation (with time crate), Death Tornado Spin allows Crash to glide for a short amount of time, Ice Manipulation (with freeze crate and ice mine), Flight (with jetpack and magic carpet), Energy Manipulation (with magic carpet), Possible BFR (with Warp Orb), Resistance to BFR, Possession (with Aku Aku), Light Manipulation (with Aku Aku), Size Manipulation (can manipulate Mutant's size to store on his pocket), can deflect energy projectiles, Electricity Manipulation (can immobilize enemies as seen in Polar Push from Crash Bash), Summoning (can make an anvil fall beneath enemies to crush them in Polar Push), Vacuum Breath (with vacuum cleaner in Crash Bash), Toon Force (seen in most of his death animations) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals, is empowered by the Evolvo-Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot. | Unknown, possibly Planet level (Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets. The Minimizer is powered by Crystals. Stated that the Crystals can prevent the catastrophic solar flux. In Twinsanity, it also powered the Psychotron that can transport anyone to another dimension.) Speed: Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability. Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks) | FTL+ (Capable of outrunning and dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete and TNT crates) Striking Strength: Class PJ | Possibly Class XJ+ Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility. | Unknown, possibly Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Fruit Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Fruit Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech Suit, Yo-yo, Copter Pack, Submarine, Submergible, between others land vehicles (with various items), Mecha-Bandicoot Intelligence: Average (used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard and piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly, wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a movie studio), possesses fighting knowledge Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times as he's easily manipulated: most notably in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash is able to fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Key: Wrath of Cortex | Original/Post-Naughty Dog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Animals Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Light Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Characters